In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a misalignment of upper and lower layers may cause device performance degradation and wiring short-circuit. Accordingly, the misalignment of the upper and lower layers is measured, a value for correcting the misalignment is determined from measurement results, and the correction value is returned to an APC (Advanced Process Control).